


Fallen Gods

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, mikannie week day 6, theme is mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: They were gods, once.Ancients of power and riches. Beings made of lightning and ash and gold. They were mighty and they were fierce, but their enemy was smart. Their foes learnt to increase their numbers, to play dumb and act the part and pretend foolery until they struck, so hard and so sudden that the gods fell from the heavens. They were immortal no more. They were impervious no more.Now they were reborn, different. They were human.XxXMikasa and Annie, fallen gods, meet in their reborn lives.





	Fallen Gods

They were gods, once.

Ancients of power and riches. Beings made of lightning and ash and gold. They were mighty and they were fierce, but their enemy was smart. Their foes learnt to increase their numbers, to play dumb and act the part and pretend foolery until they struck, so hard and so sudden that the gods fell from the heavens. They were immortal no more. They were impervious no more.

Now they were reborn, different. They were human.

“Would you like another coffee, ma’am?”

Mikasa lifted her head from her book. A waitress stood in front of her, nervously smiling under the heat of her stare. Mikasa let a few more seconds tick by, then she glanced at her mug and noted her coffee was finished, so she nodded once and watched the young woman stride away to place the order. Glancing back at the book, she gently slid her fingers over the pages, still so clean and crisp, the front cover that had bumps and a smooth surface. Touching the book helped to ground her. It reminded her who she was, where she was.

The door to the café opened, bringing with it the familiar ringing of the bell. Mikasa dared to lift her eyes, but she knew who had entered before she even cast her eyes upon her. The breath left her lungs, like did it each and every time, each and every day. Mikasa swallowed the dryness in her mouth and was utterly grateful when a new coffee was placed down on her table. She swallowed half of it in one gulp, barely feeling the burn. The waitress sent her a curious stare.

Mikasa knew she couldn’t focus on her book again. She never could, when she saw _her._

Her name was Annie. At least, that was her human name. Mikasa wasn’t certain which god she had been, but she was definitely one of the old ones. She was small, and she had a blank face and fierce eyes, but there was a crackling energy about her. Mikasa always tasted lightning at the back of her throat whenever they passed by each other.

Mikasa had been living her human life as many of the fallen gods did—normally. She still had some of her abilities, not as powerful as they used to be, and she was slightly harder to kill than a normal human, but alas, she still had a human body and human blood.

Reading was a fun pastime. Humans had quite the exceptional imagination. The reading also made her look less suspicious when she came to this café, to wait for Annie to come in to order her usual black coffee. They hadn’t met yet. Annie hadn’t even looked in her direction yet. Mikasa wasn’t really sure why Annie walked right past her without giving any sort of recognition. She felt like they knew each other, but Annie just walked right on by.

Mikasa wanted Annie to approach her first, but that, she knew, was never going to happen. Months had already passed, and if Annie had sensed her that first day, as Mikasa had, then she was pointedly ignoring her. Which stung. Humans had very fragile feelings. Mikasa was shocked to find that she was no exception.

She had no solid memories of her old life. She knew what her dreams told her, what some of the other fallen gods had told her. She knew who she was. Sometimes, vaguely, she would get a snippet of a memory. It was either a garble of words or simply a feeling. With Annie she had all sorts of flashes that would swell in her mind and then crest once Annie had left the area. Clearly they had known each other.

This pull towards her would never stop. Mikasa decided she would make the first move.

She wasn’t sure how their first meeting would go. She had heard from other fallen gods that sometimes they liked to be left alone, didn’t like others to find them or approach them. Sometimes they killed the others that intruded. Was Annie the same? If she did attack, then Mikasa didn’t want to put innocent lives in danger. She was a fallen god, not an evil one.

Annie thanked the girl at the counter, paid for her coffee and then headed out the door. Mikasa waited until she had taken a couple steps outside before she gathered her things and followed. Annie was extremely short, so Mikasa had no trouble catching up to her. She also didn’t seem to be in any sort of hurry, so Mikasa took her time gathering her courage to reach out and tap her shoulder. She was close enough to do that, if she wanted. Not yet. It had to be the right moment.

People bustled around them, heading across the street, climbing into cars and walking into stores. It wasn’t too loud, but it was still a din of noise around them. They were easy to filter out, and Mikasa managed to keep her eyes on the back of Annie’s head, even when she’d thought for a second that she had lost her. But over time, the crowd thinned and the shops became smaller, and then they were in an empty alleyway and Annie was staring at her with hard, blue eyes that reminded Mikasa of smoke.

“What do you want?” she asked simply, but it was like a shot of venom.

Mikasa swallowed. How did she even start? “I mean you no harm,” she decided.

Annie rolled her eyes and slid her hands into her pockets. “I don’t care either way. I can kill you without even blinking.”

Mikasa’s eyes widened slightly, and then narrowed. “Why are you threatening me?”

“Why have you been stalking me for the past five months?”

Ah, so Annie _had_ noticed. “If you noticed, why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“Answering a question with a question is no answer. If you can’t tell me what I want to know, then I’ll be gone.” She started to turn, but Mikasa reached out, mouth opening.

“No!” she yelled. She blinked at herself in confusion, pulled her hand back and stared down at it. Why had she been so panicked for that short second? “I’m sorry. I know I must look like a creep to you.”

“Why were you following me?”

Mikasa wrung her hands together. Annie was making her nervous. Nothing made her nervous. “I wanted to introduce myself.”

Annie lifted a single blonde brow. “That’s it?”

“What more did you expect?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. Maybe you want to join a rebellion, take back Valhalla, or destroy humankind. Our kind have all sorts of scheming ideas in their heads.”

Mikasa sighed. “It’s not about any of that. It’s… it’s you.” Annie tilted her head in confusion, so Mikasa rushed to explain. “The first day I saw you, I instantly felt a connection to you. I still can’t explain it. I feel like… like we knew each other in the old life. I wanted you to approach me, I hoped you would, but you just… walked in and walked out.”

Annie looked away suddenly, as if she was confused. “We don’t know each other,” she bit out harshly. “Now leave me alone.” She turned and then she was gone.

Mikasa blinked. She glanced around in panic, and then she thought to look up, and her stomach rolled. She hadn’t tried to fly in a long time, but she knew that she could. If she let Annie go now, they might never meet again. Mikasa felt this like a promise in her gut. So she steeled her nerves, sucked in a steadying breath, and then jumped as hard as she could. When she cleared the length of the building, she looked around for Annie and spotted her figure in the distance. Balance a bit wobbly, she headed in her direction and focused all her energy on not spinning out of control or falling out of the sky. Flying was not easy in a human body. As a god, it had been even easier than walking.

Annie noticed her immediately, and she shot off even faster, forcing Mikasa to try to keep up. They rounded buildings, flew under bridges and most likely scared any human that could see them. Mikasa could feel exhaustion pull her down, and when Annie made a sudden dip, her balance failed completely. She started to twist, arms flailing, legs kicking, and resigned herself to just close her eyes and wait for the ground to pull her down and turn her into mincemeat. If she was lucky to survive, it wouldn’t be much of a life anymore.

But then a hand grabbed her ankle and she swayed violently until she stopped, and she hung there upside down with Annie staring down at her.

“What are you doing?” Annie growled. “Were you trying to kill yourself?”

Mikasa casually lifted her shirt to cover her breasts and stomach. “That wasn’t the plan. Thank you for saving me.”

“I didn’t go out of my way to save you.”

Annie flew them over to an empty park and then she roughly dropped Mikasa to the ground. She didn’t flee again, like Mikasa expected. Mikasa remained on the floor for a minute, letting her heart settle down and her breathing even.

“You did save me though,” Mikasa insisted. “Thank you.”

Annie snorted. “Whatever.”

“Why are you running from me?”

The words seemed to carry more meaning than Mikasa was aware of. Annie’s eyes widened and her face paled, and she looked as though Mikasa had just revealed her deepest, darkest secret. Hurt and anguish washed over her face, and she stumbled over to the nearby bench and took a seat.

“I’m not… I…” Annie sighed softly and ran her hand over her face. “Why did you say that?”

Mikasa sat up and furrowed her brows. “Did I say something wrong?”

Annie laughed sardonically. “Of course. You don’t remember. Of fucking course.”

“Remember what?”

“Come here.”

Mikasa did so. She sat down next to Annie and stared in surprise at her offered hand. “What?”

“Take it,” Annie told her impatiently.

Mikasa hesitantly grabbed her hand. The instant their skin touched, a bright flash of light hit her in the eyes, and then her brain filled with images and sounds and sensations. She saw an entire lifetime with Annie, she saw a war they couldn’t win, and she saw familiar sorrowful blue eyes.

_“Why are you running from me?”_

_“Because if you aren’t willing to fight, I will!”_

_“But fighting means death! Surely you know that. Surely you know…”_

_“I will not die tonight. I promise this on my love for you.”_

_“You better return to me. Or in every lifetime after this, I will find you.”_

She gasped as she came back to herself. Annie was no longer touching her, and she was sitting on the very edge of the bench. She looked at her lap, ashamed and withdrawn. Mikasa stared at her, saw her face in a new light. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest.

“What was all of that?” Already it was starting to fade, becoming fuzzier and dirtier as if smeared in mud. The feelings remained, though.

“Our memories,” Annie answered her quietly. “We didn’t just know each other in the old life.” She inhaled deeply and stared up at the sky. “We were lovers.”

The word made heat sizzle on the surface of her skin. With her light complexion, Mikasa knew her face was completely red. “I…” She swallowed. It all made so much sense now. “Oh.” Annie looked at her, brows furrowed.

“Oh?”

She smiled brightly, any trepidation and hesitance gone. “I understand it now. I love you. I always have loved you. It all makes sense.”

Annie’s cheeks coloured. “Are you a moron? You can’t just… That was an entirely different life! We are different people now.”

Mikasa shook her head. “My soul yearns for you, Annie. Like it did in the old life. I just didn’t remember.”

“Why would you…” Tears formed in her eyes. It was so sudden. “Why would you still love me, after I left you?”

Mikasa immediately went to her side, gently took her face in her hands. She felt more like a god now than she did human. Her old life was bleeding over into this one, her old personality. These feelings were all the same. “Have you always carried this guilt with you?”

“Of course I do!” Annie yelled. “I argued with you to fight in the war, one you did not want me to fight in. I promised I would come back to you, but then I died on the battlefield. How could you forgive me? How could you look at me and—”

Mikasa interrupted her with a kiss. When their lips touched, Annie inhaled a soft gasp, and then she melted forward. They knew each other like this. It felt right, it felt like home. Human or god, they were meant to be this. To be _together._

“It took years to find you,” Mikasa whispered against her lips. “Don’t run from me again.”

She wiped Annie’s tears away, kissed her lips like it was their last breath.

Their old lives might have been reduced to nothing but fictional mythology, but one thing would always be real: this.


End file.
